A nice addition
by kusari-de
Summary: [OS]Hilde lives a normal life with her friend Josef. As normal as a life can be when you're a nomadic vampire. On one day, when they're hunting, she gets a visit of 4 well-known vampires. Though she doesn't know any of them. From that moment on, her life turns upside down. / no pairings, IC (as good as possible), complete


_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephanie Meyer~ (except Hilde and Josef)_

**A Nice Addition**

„Na komm schon, Hilde. Leg mal einen Zahn zu!" (Come on, Hilde. Step on it!) The young black-haired man shouts as he run through the forest. When he notices that the woman can't keep up with him, he stops. His crimson eyes turn to the female vampire as she appears a few seconds later. Her eyes are pitch-black. "Wo sind wir eigentlich?" (Where are we?), he asks and looks around. "Ich kenne diesen Ort …" (I know this place), Hilde mutters. "Siehst du den Berg mit dem Turm auf der Spitze? Das ist der Schaumberg. Hier bin ich aufgewachsen, Josef!" (Do you see the hill with the tower on the top? It's called „Schaumberg". I grew up here, Josef!) Her voice is filled with happiness to return to the village, where she was born. Both look from a little hill to the village. It's a cloudy summer day, which means that they don't have to take care to stand out of the sunlight. Even though both don't know why they have to keep the secret of their race, they follow the rule. The soft wind changes the direction a bit and the appealing smell of fresh, warm blood reaches the sensitive noses of the vampires. Hilde holds her breath and looks to her young fellow. She is not just physically older than him; she looks like 25 years and Josef looks like 18 years. "Wir sollten jagen gehen!" (We should go hunting!) He grins at her and dashes away. The woman smiles and shakes her hands then she runs in the opposite direction to find her victim. They don't hunt together, they never did. They may not be able to control themselves, when they smell the flowing blood of the other one's prey.

After a quarter of an hour, Hilde has finished her dinner and watches the burning woman on the ground. She sits down and her hand runs through her straight, auburn hair. It may take another half an hour at least until Josef will show up. He's capable to control himself very good, despite his young age of 48 years at total. She, on the other hand, is pretty bad in this whole self-control thing. And that at an age of 278 years. Suddenly she hears fast footsteps. "Josef? Bist du das?" (Josef? Is that you)", she asks. But there must be more people and they're vampires; that's for sure. Finally the strangers come into sight. Three men and one woman, or more precisely two men, one boy and a girl. All of them wear dark suits and stare at the female vampire next to the fire.

"Are you Hilde?", the man on the left asks with an arrogant grin on his face. He's very handsome, even for a vampire and he's surely aware of that. Hilde frowns and stands up, she neither knows who these people are nor what they want. "Who wants to know that?" Right as the last word leaves her mouth, an incredible pain spreads inside her body. The pain of the changing can't be compared to that. She falls to the ground with a heavy scream. Hardly she hears the demanding voice of the girl. "Answer the question that is asked to you!" Not even a second later the pain disappears and Hilde sighs relieved. "Are you Hilde?", the man repeats his question with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yes!", the German vampire answers with clenched teeth and stands up again. "May I ask you who you are?", she continuous. "Master Aro, leader of the Volturi, wants to see you!", the girl says sternly. Hilde is confused, still aware that this little witch gave her a hint of who they are. "Erm … fine, when will he arrive?", she asks. The man chuckles and looks at her in amusement. "I'm afraid, deary. You need to come with us." She snorts angrily at his command and turns her hands into fists. "I respectfully refuse to meet your oh so high and mighty master", she says. Deep growls leave the throats of both children. The facial expression of the girl turns angry. "How dare you!", she exclaims furiously and uses her gift in the strongest possible way. The loud screams of the woman make her a tad satisfied and her lips move up to an evil smile. "Alec? Would you?" Hilde barely notices that the boy turns to her and moves his hands in her direction. Then the pain fades. She wants to sigh in relief before she notices that not just the pain but all her senses fade as well. "Take her", are the last words she hears until the darkness meets her in a cold embrace.  
What is going on? She feels like she'd hand in the darkness. However her brain is working properly. After, what seems like years her senses come back. She feels the stony ground, smells different fabrics, hears the low chatter of two persons and gets a clearer sight of the room she's in. She glances directly at the handsome man who put his hand in those of a black-haired man, who wears a black cloak. "Thank you Demetri. Return to your post!" The man says and turns to Hilde. "Now, now", he starts and smiles in anticipation. "Hilde, I'm so glad to finally meet you." He holds out his hand to help her off the ground. She takes it and stands up. That gives Aro enough time to read her mind. "Oh where are my manners", he starts and releases her hand, "my name is Aro and you've already met my talented guards", he continuous knowingly. Hilde frowns but nods and looks from Aro to the two persons on, what looks like, thrones and back to Aro. "Volturi, I guess?", she asks. "Indeed my dear", Aro answers.

A feral growl can be heard of the fair-haired man on the throne. "It's pathetic! She doesn't even know whose rules she obeys." His derogatory look makes her feel uneasy. Aro turns to the speaker and smiles peacefully. "Patience, brother. The important thing is, that she actually does", then he glances back to the German vampire. "Now, do you know why you're here?" Hilde shakes her head slightly. "No, I just know that that blonde girl told me that you wanted to see me", she answers, successfully avoiding the nickname she gave that little devil. "Ah yes. Well, I want to talk to you." Aro goes back to his throne and takes place. "You have an interesting gift, which I'd be delighted to use", he proceeds. "I offer you a place in our guard, what do you say?" Everyone stares at Hilde, who is totally shocked. She learned so many things in the past few hours, which she needs to sort in her mind. "Yes?", the fair-haired man hisses impatiently. "Well and again", she glances at Demetri and the girl and back to the men in front of her, "I respectfully refuse, sir."Aro smiles sadly and looks from the woman to his brothers and exchange a short look with a small female vampire in the shadows. "Such a pity! Chelsea?"

Hilde looks to the woman that nods in silence; then their eyes meet each other's and suddenly a picture of her fellow friend, Josef, is in her mind. A small smile appears on her lips, but it is also odd to her that she thinks about him right now in this situation. Within a second her smile disappears, she doesn't even know why she spent so much time with him. He's just an acquaintance. No, not even that. He's just a person she met once. Strange enough, that she can remember his name. Then pictures of other people rise in her mind. Old friends, but no. Now that she's thinking about it, they mean nothing to her, they're just other vampires. She doesn't care about them, they could die and she wouldn't mind. Finally Hilde sees Aro and the two others in her head. Immediately she clenches her teeth. But suddenly she starts to know them and her expression softens. The names of the other leaders are Caius and Marcus. They're not just leaders; they're her masters, part of her family. Of course, how could she forget that? She owes them everything; she'd do anything they want from her. Within the next few seconds she even starts to like the other members of the guard like brothers and sisters. Now it feels so normal to her to stand in this room.

The pictures in her mind disappear and she can see the throne room clearly in front of her. Aro looks from Hilde to Chelsea and, with the nod of the latter, back to the German vampire. "Well, my dear", he starts and walks slowly in her direction, "I ask you again. Will you join our guard?" He looks grinning at her, totally enjoying his own little games. Hilde is shocked. Again? That means that she refused when he asked her in first place. How could she do that? "Of course, master. It'd be a pleasure", she says quickly before he may take back his offer. His grin gets wider. "Wonderful, I know you'll be a good servant in our ranks", Aro says calmly and takes her hand to see how well Chelsea's power works. A few seconds later he releases her hand again and turns to Marcus. The latter nods to the silent question, if the new bonds work properly.

Caius waves a lower guard to them. "Get her a dark grey cloak", then he turns to the other guard member, "you're dismissed!" The only persons, besides the masters, who are staying are Demetri and Felix. They take the posts next to the front door. "Such a nice addition, don't you think?", Aro says cheerfully. A minute later Hilde enters the room again, fully dressed in the Volturi clothes. Her cloak is grey, not as dark as Jane's and Alec's, but also not as light as Felix'. "The colour suits you", Aro starts still in his cheerful way, "before we'll send you on missions, you need to be trained more." He looks to Caius, who grins at the woman in an evil manner. "Santiago will take care of you now", Aro ends his speech. Hilde bows respectfully and turns around to see the tanned vampire waiting for her. Only Aro knows that the main reason for this decision is, that she stays close to Chelsea so that her gift can affect Hilde more and binds her tighter to the coven.

Two weeks have passed, in which Hilde were trained to improve her fighting skills. Now she is on her first mission that leads her, together with Felix and Demetri, back to Germany. There is a vampire who killed too many people in one place. Thanks to the talented tracker in their rows, they find this vampire in a Bavarian forest. Hilde recognizes him. It's Josef, the boy she met once.

Josef looks at her in shock. "Hilde? Was? Wo warst du?" (Hilde? What? Where have you been?) But the woman doesn't answer his question. "You evoke too much attention", Demetri starts in a smooth voice. "You killed too many people in one area. The humans might notice that", Felix continuous and makes a step forward. The hand of the tracker stops him; he looks to the smaller vampire. Demetri is the head of this operation, which means he can decide who will take care of this problem. "Hilde", he starts and everyone looks at him, "please finish that!", he commands in a charming tone. "Sure", she answers and goes to Josef.

"Hilde, bitte. Was machst du denn? Wir sind doch Freunde!" (Hilde, please. What are you doing? We're friends!), the German boy tries to convince his old friend. She, on the other hand, appears next to him and lays her hand on his neck. With this touch her gift starts to work and the boy sinks to the ground. With a single touch she takes his physical strength, which makes it easier for her to destroy him. Fortunately he's not gifted, because her ability wouldn't affect psychic powers. In a weak move he looks into her eyes, before she pulls his head off. Felix burns the corpse so that they can go back home again.

First mission, successful finished.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
